Traduction - Discipline
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction de Discipline de l'auteur Roving Otter - Quand Lee attrape une fièvre dangereusement forte et qu'il refuse d'arrêter de s'entraîner, Gai ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Pour le bien de Lee, Gai décide de sévir avec son élève préféré.. mais ses actions auront des conséquences qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir.
1. Chapter 1

Encoooore une traduction de la fantastique Roving Otter!  
Elle a fait une série de fanfictions relativement courtes autour de Gai et Lee qui sont toutes très touchantes.  
Ces fanfictions de Gai et Lee peuvent être lues de manière indépendantes, mais elles ont un ordre chronologique, et vous êtes sur la quatrième de cet ordre, la précédente étant "S'il savait" et la toute première étant "Restez"!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Même si ça faisait mal à Lee de dire ou de penser quoi que ce soit de mal sur son sensei bien-aimé, il devait reconnaître que Gai était sûrement le pire cuisinier qu'il eût jamais rencontré. La plupart de ses plats ressemblaient à quelque chose qui aurait été trouvé mort au bord de la route, qui aurait été passé à la va-vite dans un hachoir à viande, puis mixé avec du gravier et séché en plein soleil. Lee n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Gai avait pu survivre à sa propre cuisine pendant si longtemps.

Il y a quelques semaines, Lee avait quitté son minuscule appartement mal isolé pour emménager dans celui de son professeur, bien plus spacieux. Depuis, il s'occupait de faire la cuisine la majeure partie du temps, en disant qu'il voulait remercier Gai pour sa générosité. Lee lui-même n'était pas un cuisinier spectaculaire, mais il pouvait faire des plats basiques et sains, et il apprenait doucement à être plus créatif.

En fredonnant, Lee ajouta plus de poudre de curry au mélange de poulet et légumes qui mijotait dans la casserole. Il remuait avec une spatule, s'assurant que tous les morceaux soient bien recouvert d'épice rouge.

Lee aimait cuisiner pour Gai. Gai avait tellement fait pour lui. Ça lui faisait plaisir de lui rendre la pareille même de manière insignifiante.

Un chatouillis dans sa gorge attira son attention, et il toussa dans son coude, hors de portée de la nourriture. Le chatouillis allait et venait depuis ce matin, et il avait également un léger mal de tête. Il avait essayé de l'ignorer.

Il servit une portion de riz et de curry dans l'assiette, puis appela: "Gai-sensei, le dîner est prêt!"

Gai sortit de son bureau, étirant les bras en les tendant vers le plafond. Il était sûrement en train de faire de la paperasse, à détailler sa dernière mission – chose que tout Jonin devait faire, même ça l'ennuyait. En entrant dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta, et huma. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Ça sent merveilleusement bon, Lee. Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Du poulet au curry avec des carottes et du riz.

Lee avait déjà mis le couvert. À présent, il tira une chaise pour son sensei, et Gai s'assit.

Lee s'assit en face de lui et regarda Gai prendre un morceau de poulet entre ses baguettes et le mettre dans sa bouche. Ses yeux partirent en arrière, et un doux grognement ravi s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Ça pique!  
-C'est trop épicé? demanda Lee, inquiet.  
-Pas du tout! Je sens l'effort et la passion que tu as mis dedans. Je ne sais pas quelles épices tu as mises cette fois, mais c'est divin, dit Gai en levant le pouce en sa direction. Tu éclos en un cuisinier très talentueux!

Les joues de Lee s'empourprèrent de plaisir, et une chaleur enveloppa son torse. Neji avait une fois accusé Lee d'être trop avide des éloges de Gai. Lee ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort.

-Merci, Gai-sensei, dit Lee, en souriant tellement que ça lui faisait mal.

S'il avait une queue, elle remuerait avec entrain.

Un autre chatouillis dans la gorge de Lee l'interrompit au milieu d'une bouchée de poulet. Il posa ses baguettes et étouffa une quinte de toux dans son coude.

-Lee? Tout va bien?  
-Je vais bien, Gai-sensei, dit-il en souriant, les yeux humides. J'ai un chat dans la gorge aujourd'hui, c'est tout.  
-Mmh, fit Gai en frottant sa mâchoire imberbe. Il y _a_ des microbes qui traînent en ce moment. Peut-être que tu devrais y aller doucement ce soir.  
-Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je–

Il étouffa une autre quinte de toux dans son coude. Quand elle cessa, sa tête vibrait.

Gai se leva, s'approcha de Lee et posa une main sur son front.

-Tu es un peu chaud.  
-J'étais devant la cuisinière. Vraiment, Gai-sensei, je me sens bien! dit-il avec un sourire confus. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi énergique ou aussi jeune. Je pourrais combattre une montagne ou escalader le plus grand des ours.

Gai fronça les sourcils et plaça ses index de part et d'autre du cou de Lee, juste derrière ses oreilles. Lee grimaça lorsqu'il appuya sur quelque chose de tendre.

-Tes ganglions lymphatiques aussi sont un peu enflés.  
-Vraiment? Je, euh.. fit Lee en détournant la tête, embarrassé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
-Des glandes dans ton cou. Elles filtrent tout ce qui est mauvais dans ton organisme. Quand elles sont enflées, ça veut dire que ton corps combat quelque chose.  
-Oh.  
-Je pense que tu devrais aller directement au lit après le dîner. Te reposer. Juste au cas où.

Après dîner, Lee commença à débarrasser la table et se dirigea vers l'évier, mais Gai lui prit le tout des mains.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je m'en occupe.  
-Je veux vous aider, protesta Lee.  
-C'est le cas. Tu m'es d'une grande aide, dit Gai en posant la vaisselle dans l'évier. Mais là tout de suite, tu dois te reposer.

Lee ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard de Gai l'arrêta. Il soupira et baissa la tête.

-Oui, Gai-sensei.

Gai posa une main sur la tête de Lee et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et Lee sourit, le rose lui montant légèrement aux joues. Avec réticence, il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, il sortit du lit et commença à faire des étirements. Il n'arrivait pas à se contenter de paresser et ne rien faire. Même si Gai-sensei lui avait dit de se reposer, il détestait l'oisiveté. Alors qu'il courait sur place, il entendit le son de l'eau qui coule dans la cuisine

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Lee s'occupait aussi bien de la cuisine que de la vaisselle.. pas que Gai l'y ait poussé, mais parce que Gai-sensei lui avait offert le premier vrai foyer qu'il avait jamais connu, et à chaque fois que Lee pensait à ça, son cœur se gonflait de gratitude et d'amour et il avait le désir brûlant de se rendre utile.

Il savait que les autres Genin l'appelaient le fayot et se moquaient de son lien fort avec Gai-sensei. Il savait aussi que certaines rumeurs à leur sujet circulaient dans le village. Mais Lee s'en fichait. Il avait été seul pendant presque toute son enfance – un orphelin sans amis, un cas désespéré qui n'arrivait à rien faire, c'était tout du moins ce que le monde semblait penser. Gai l'avait sauvé d'une solitude infernale. Il avait donné à Lee la force de continuer à vivre. Ses pairs ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que ça signifiait pour lui.

Lee se laissa tomber au sol et commença à faire des pompes. Une autre quinte de toux l'interrompit, et il grimaça. Peut-être devrait-il se reposer, après tout. Avec réticence, il rampa jusqu'à son lit et rabattit la couverture sur lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lee se réveilla avec un mal de tête vrombissant et la gorge enflammée. De la transpiration mouillait sa peau et les draps, et il n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Il grogna doucement, se redressa et essaya de se lever, mais une vague de vertige le fit basculer à genoux.

Pourquoi se sentait-il se faible?

Lee frotta sa gorge douloureuse. Il attendit que le vertige se dissipe, puis se leva à nouveau, chancela, et trébucha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

-Ça va aller, murmura-il pour lui-même tandis qu'il allumait l'eau.

Il n'était pas _aussi_ malade. C'était sûrement juste un rhume.

Lee se lava, se sécha et enfila sa combinaison, tremblant toujours de manière incontrôlable. _Ça va passer_ , pensa-il, et il se prépara. S'il voulait être un grand ninja il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relâcher. Il n'allait pas manquer un jour d'entraînement pour quelque chose comme ça!

Il alla dans la cuisine, une main sur son estomac nauséeux, et repéra une note sur le frigo: _Lève-toi et brille, Lee! J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Je suis parti faire mon jogging. Désolé de t'avoir laissé derrière, mais tu ne semblais pas aller bien hier soir, donc j'ai décidé de te laisser dormir. Je te verrai au terrain d'entraînement à 9h00. N'oublie pas de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, et profite de cette MATINÉE PLEINE DE JEUNESSE!_

Lee se servit un bol de céréales. Il ne sentait pas son estomac prêt pour quelque chose de plus consistant, et son système digestif se rebellait contre chaque bouchée.. mais Gai ne cessait de lui répéter encore et encore que le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée, c'est pourquoi il se força à la finir. Une fois fini, il lava son bol, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour dissiper le brouillard qui persistait dans sa tête, et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

-Lee, tu es sûr que ça va? demanda Tenten en regardant Lee, qui se tenait sur le terrain d'entraînement entre elle et Neji, chancelant sur place.

Il avait le regard vitreux, le visage rouge et transpirant, et la respiration haletante.

-Je vais bien, dit Lee en lui souriant vaguement.  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer.  
-Je ne vais pas gâcher une journée en restant au lit! Je.. je..

Il grommela et tomba dans l'herbe, et resta immobile, face contre terre.

-Lee?

Un autre vague grognement fut la seule réponse.

-Bon sang, dit Tenten. Il est vraiment malade.

Neji poussa du bout du pied la masse immobile qu'était Lee. Aucune réponse.

-N'importe qui de sain d'esprit serait restée au lit.  
-C'est peut-être sérieux, dit Tenten. Peut-être qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital.

À ce moment-là, elle entendit des pas s'approcher, leva les yeux et vit Gai marcher sur le terrain en leur direction. Il leva une main pour les saluer.. puis son regard tomba sur Lee, et son sourire s'évanouit.

- _Lee!_

Il fonça à travers le terrain, se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son élève immobile, et le tourna sur le dos.

-Nom d'un chien, mais qu'est-ce que.. fit-il en prenant le pouls de Lee, avant de lever les yeux vers Neji. Tu l'as frappé?  
-Pourquoi vous supposez instantanément que c'est de ma faute? demanda Neji en croisant les bras.  
-Et bien, tu es son rival. Je sais à quel point on peut se laisser facilement emporter quand on s'entraîne.  
-Vous savez que Lee est bien plus concerné que moi par ces histoires de "rival", fit Neji en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai rien fait. Il s'est juste évanoui.  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-Il a la grippe.  
-Une très mauvaise grippe, on dirait, dit Tenten.  
-Lee, fit Gai en tapotant la joue rouge de Lee. Lee, tu m'entends?

Les yeux de Lee s'ouvrirent, puis il cilla.

-Gai-sensei..

Il essaya de sourire, mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il se plia en deux, étouffant sa toux dans son poing. Quand la quinte cessa, son visage était rouge, ses yeux humides.

Gai se leva, leva un doigt et annonça: "Tu es malade!"

-Ça paraît évident, dit Neji.  
-Il faut te ramener chez toi, mon cher élève.  
-Je peux m'entraîner, murmura Lee.  
-Tu peux à peine tenir debout, dit Tenten en croisant les bras. Il n'y a rien de honteux à prendre un jour de repos si tu es malade et que tu en as vraiment besoin, tu sais. J'ai été malade et je suis restée à la maison il y a tout juste une semaine, tu te souviens?  
-C'est différent pour moi. Je dois travailler plus fort que n'importe qui si je veux être fort. Je peux surmonter ça.

Il essaya de se lever, et ses genoux cédèrent.

Gai l'attrapa.

-Je ferais mieux de te reconduire à l'appartement.  
-Mais je.. je.. fit Lee en s'avachissant contre Gai, la tête basse, les bras ballants.

Il s'était à nouveau évanoui.

-Pauvre Lee, dit Tenten. Il est en mauvaise forme.

Gai prit Lee dans ses bras.

-Aucune crainte, il sera bien vite rétabli. Lee est un travailleur acharné. Et ses anticorps sont très sûrement déjà en train de travailler d'arrache-pied. Aucun virus ne peut tenir longtemps face à la volonté de feu.

Neji ouvrit la bouche comme s'il alalit dire quelque chose, puis soupira à demi et se pinça l'arête du nez. Puis il fit un petit mouvement de balayage de la main.

-Allez-y.  
-Je reviens vite! fit Gai en bondissant, Lee dans les bras.

* * *

Lee se réveilla et ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. La lumière du soleil l'aveuglait, et il cligna des yeux, désorienté. Il se sentait bouger, il entendait des pas, mais ses propres pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par recoller les morceaux ; quelqu'un le portait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent compl_tement.

-Gai-sensei? murmura-il.

Il essaya de lever la tête, mais il fut pris de vertiges, et reposa mollement la tête.

-Détends-toi, dit Gai. Je te porte. Repose-toi.

Lee acquiesça et reposa sa tête contre le torse massif de Gai. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les battements de cœur de son sensei.

Gai le porta jusqu'à leur appartement puis jusqu'à la chambre de Lee. Il le déposa doucement sur son lit et remonta la couverture sur lui, puis posa une main sur la joue de Lee. Sa large paume de main était agréablement froide sur la peau bouillante de Lee.

-Tu es brûlant.  
-Je me suis entraîné. C'est tout. Je me sens bien.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, se dit-il, mais il ne voulait pas que Gai le croie faible.

-Vraiment. Je ne suis jamais malade. J'ai un très bon système immunitaire.  
-Même le plus fort des ninja tombe malade parfois. Attends là.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, trouva un thermomètre et le rinça, puis retourna dans la cambre.

-Je vais prendre ta température. Fais aaaah.  
-Aaaah.

Une minute plus tard, Gai retira le thermomètre de sous la langue de Lee et regarda. Il leva les sourcils.

-Presque trente-neuf cinq. C'est élevé. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas sortir du lit quand tu es malade comme ça.  
-Je vais bien.. vraiment.. j'ai juste..  
-Aucune excuse, dit-il en levant le doigt. Tu restes au lit jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri. Compris?  
-Oui, Gai-sensei.

Lee sentit une bulle de plaisir dans son estomac. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais parfois il aimait bien quand Gai était strict avec lui.

-Si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Le visage de Gai s'adoucit d'un sourire.

-Bien.

Il posa une large main sur la tête de son élève et dégagea ses cheveux de son front fiévreux. Lee ferma les yeux, savourant la douce pression sur son front.

-Attends là. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir ingérer quoique ce soit maintenant. Mon estomac est très douloureux.  
-Tu as beaucoup transpiré. Tu es sûrement déshydraté. Tu dois boire.

Gai sortit de la chambre et revint un moment après avec un bol plein de glaçons.

-Si ton estomac est toujours sensible, ça sera plus facile pour toi comme ça. Ouvre la bouche.

Lee s'exécuta et Gai glissa un glaçon à l'intérieur. Il posa le bol sur la table de chevet.

Tandis que Lee suçotait le glaçon, le laissant lentement fondre sur sa langue, Gai retourna à la cuisine. Il revint avec un tissu humide et frais qu'il posa sur le front de Lee.

-Tu as besoin que quelque chose d'autre?  
-Ça va, fit Lee en secouant la tête. Vous devriez retourner à l'entraînement avec Neji et Tenten. Ils vous attendent.

Gai hésita.

-Si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, je ne veux pas te laisser seul.  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, dit Lee en souriant. Je suis fort.  
-Tu es sûr?  
-Oui. Après tout, c'est juste une grippe.  
-Alors je te vois ce soir.

Gai sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Lee ferma les yeux.

Il n'était pas souvent malade. Il avait attrapé la grippe une seule fois, qu'il se souvienne. À ce moment-là, il n'y avait eu personne pour prendre soin de lui. Il se revoyait tituber à l'Académie un matin, faible et la tête qui tournait, pour être renvoyé chez lui seulement après s'être évanoui pendant l'entraînement physique. Il avait passé les quelques jours suivants seul dans son minuscule appartement une pièce – le sort réservé à la majeure partie des orphelins de guerre de Konoha qui devenaient trop âgés pour l'orphelinat – à trembler et à transpirer sous sa mince couverture, presque trop faible pour se lever, et effrayé car il avait l'impression qu'il mourait et qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui pour le contredire.

Savoir simplement qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se sentait concerné faisait la différence. Même si Gai n'était pas là en ce moment, savoir qu'il _serait_ resté si Lee le lui avait demandé – il serait resté et aurait pris soin de lui toute la journée – le faisait se sentir mieux.

* * *

Lee passa la plus grande partie de la journée et de la nuit à dormir. Il se réveilla brièvement seulement en fin d'après-midi, quand Gai rentra. Il entendit les lattes de plancher craquer et ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu es réveillé, Lee? demanda Gai tout bas.  
-Mmh.

La pièce était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité ; il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, mais Lee sentit Gai se pencher vers lui.

-Comment tu te sens?  
-Bien. Endormi.  
-Désolé. Je t'ai réveillé?  
-Tout va bien, fit Lee en souriant, même s'il savait que Gai ne pouvait sûrement pas le voir dans la lumière faible.

Une main vint gentiment dégager ses cheveux de son front puis se poser sur son front.

-Je pense que ta fièvre est un peu redescendue. Tu as mangé ou bu quelque chose pendant mon absence?  
-Juste quelques glaçons. Mon estomac me fait toujours mal.  
-Tu penses que tu pourrais manger un peu de bouillon?  
-Je vais essayer.  
-Attends là.

Gai sortit et revint rapidement avec un bol de bouillon fumant. Lee arriva à manger quelques cuillérées. Après quoi, Gai parvint à le convaincre de boire un peu d'eau, puis il s'assoupit à nouveau, la main de son sensei posée sur son front, dans une pression réconfortante et chaleureuse.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin en se sentant un peu mieux. Il avait toujours mal à la tête et à la gorge, mais il pouvait s'asseoir sans être pris de vertiges ou de nausées. Gai était retourné dans sa chambre, mais il avait laissé une cloche sur sa table de nuit, sûrement au cas où Lee aurait besoin de quelque chose.

Lee jeta un œil au réveil. Il était encore tôt. Gai-sensei n'était sûrement pas encore réveillé. Lentement, il se leva et commença à faire des étirements pour s'échauffer en vue de son entraînement du matin.

Lee sentit une boule de culpabilité, sachant qu'il désobéissait à son sensei. Gai lui avait dit de rester au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement guéri. Mais n'était-ce pas également Gai qui lui avait dit que c'est dans l'effort qui deviendrait fort? Il avait travaillé dur pour arriver là où il était ; il ne voulait pas commencer à chuter maintenant.

Gai entra quand Lee était au milieu d'une pompe. Lee se figea.

-Lee, fit Gai avec un ton de reproche.

Lee déglutit et se rua dans son lit.

-Gai-sensei. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez réveillé.

Gai s'approcha du lit et baissa les yeux sur Lee. Son regard était mêlé d'exaspération, de tendresse, de fierté et de désapprobation.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit de rester au lit?  
-Oui, Sensei, murmura Lee.

Gai soupira et croisa les bras.

-Tu travailles dur, et je suis fier de ça. Mais il y _a_ des moments où tu dois savoir restreindre ton enthousiasme plein de jeunesse et y aller doucement. Et il s'agit d'un de ces moments.  
-Oui, Sensei.  
-Si je te trouve encore une fois hors de ton lit, pour une autre chose que d'aller à la salle de bain, je serai contrarié.µ  
-Mais..  
-Pas de mais. Repose-toi. C'est un ordre.

Lee fit le salut militaire.

-Oui, Gai-sensei! Je suis désolé de vous avoir désobéi.

Le regard de Gai s'adoucit et il sourit.

-Très bien. Je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner. De quoi tu as envie?  
-Juste du porridge. Rien de trop lourd. Je ne veux pas irriter mon estomac.  
-Alors du porridge.

* * *

Gai apporta à Lee son petit-déjeuner, puis quitta l'appartement pou s'entraîner avec Neji et Tenten. Lee mangea, adossé contre pile de coussins, puis posa de côté le bol vide. Il se pencha et regarda par la fenêtre, souhaitant désespérément être dehors en train de s'entraîner avec ses camarades et son sensei. Il détestait être cloué au lit. S'il pouvait juste faire quelques abdominaux! Ou peut-être courir sur place un petit moment. Gai n'en saurait rien..

Lee repoussa aussitôt cette pensée. Il avait fait une promesse à son sensei. Il soupira, se remit au lit et se résigna à une journée de paresse.

Mais alors que les heures défilaient, il devenait de plus en plus agité. Il se retournait dans son lit, en regardant l'horloge. Tout épuisé qu'il était, il n'était pas assez fatigué pour dormir, et quand il essayait de lire, son mal de tête empirait. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part regarder dans le vide. Ça le rendait fou.

Mais il avait fait une promesse. Et il ne voulait pas mettre Gai en colère.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu son sensei en colère – pas vraiment, réellement en colère. Parfois il se demandait comment c'était. Comment réagirait-il si l'un de ses élèves le poussait vraiment à bout?

Mais bien entendu, Lee ne voulait jamais le pousser à bout.

Bien entendu.

Les minutes s'écoulaient. Il mordit son poignet, en fixant l'horloge. Puis, finalement, il sortit du lit – en ignorant les vagues de vertiges qui l'assaillirent – et se baissa. Juste quelques minutes d'exercice, se dit-il. Il aurait fini bien avant le retour de Gai-sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la traduction du deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kakashi claqua des doigts sous le nez de Gai.

-Allô?  
-Hein? fit Gai en clignant des yeux.  
-Ça fait une minute et demie que tu regardes dans le vide.  
-Ah. Désolé.

Gai baissa les yeux sur son bol de ramen et touilla ses nouilles avec les baguettes.

-Mon esprit errait.

Il avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à apprendre à Neji et à Tenten les fondamentaux de la technique d'invocation. Puisque Lee n'était pas là, ça avait été une bonne opportunité de pratiquer le Ninjutsu avec eux. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait croisé Kakashi, qui l'avait invité à manger des ramen. Il avait eu l'intention de rentrer directement voir Lee, mais une invitation de Kakashi était rare. Il détestait refuser.

Kakashi prit son bol. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, baissa son masque d'un doigt et vida le bol d'une traite, puis remit son masque. D'une certaine manière, il arrivait à avoir des mouvements naturels tout en cachant son visage.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Lee?  
-Un peu.  
-C'est un petit gars costaud. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce n'est pas une grippe qui va le mettre à terre.  
-Je sais. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir rester tranquille, même si c'est dans son seul intérêt. Normalement, j'encourage ses efforts, mais avec une fièvre aussi forte, s'il fait trop d'efforts physiques ça peut être dangereux.  
-Donne-lui l'ordre de rester au lit.  
-J'y ai pensé. Mais un peu plus tôt, je lui ai spécifiquement interdit de sortir de son lit, et il l'a quand même fait. Bien sûr, d'habitude il est toujours très obéissant – ça en devient presque un défaut – mais de temps en temps..

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

-Les élèves font des siennes. Même les meilleurs. Si tu veux mon avis, il faut que tu le punisses de temps à autre.  
-Mais c'est ce que je fais.  
-Tu lui donnes une tape amicale, puis tu le serres dans tes bras en lui disant que les erreurs font partie de la jeunesse et qu'il est ton élève préféré au monde. Ce n'est pas très dissuasif.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Gai. Il voulut protester que ces "tapes amicales" envoyaient souvent Lee à l'autre bout de la pièce.. mais bien entendu, lui et Lee encaissaient des coups bien plus violents quand ils s'entraînaient. Ceux qui pratiquaient le Taijutsu avaient l'habitude de prendre des coups.

-Même si tu as raison, qu'est-ce que je _peux_ faire d'autre? Je ne vais pas le battre stupidement.  
-Tu n'en as pas besoin. Rappelle-lui juste que tu es encore son supérieur et que désobéir à tes ordres est quelque chose de grave. Tu sais, je suis une des rares personnes qui t'ai vu vraiment énervé, et laisse-moi te dire – tu peux être _vraiment_ putain d'effrayant quand il le faut.  
-Mais je ne veux pas effrayer mes élèves. Je les aime. Et quand Lee me regarde avec ces grands yeux là, je ne peux pas rester furieux contre lui pour quoi que ce soit.  
-Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, soupira Kakashi. Peu importe à quel point il t'admire, il y a un moment où il sait qu'il peut t'amadouer d'un regard. Tu dois lui montrer que le Jutsu des Yeux de Chien Battu ne marche pas à chaque fois.  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dans ce cas? Je veux qu'il se repose – simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de fièvre, tout du moins – mais je sais qu'il déteste rester sans rien faire.  
-Et bien voilà, fit Kakashi, avant de voir le regard perdu de Gai. S'il déteste rester sans rien faire, alors immobilise-le un moment, ça serait la punition idéale. Tu lui inculqueras un peu de discipline et tu seras sûr qu'il se reposera en même temps.  
-L'immobiliser? Comment? Je veux dire.. tu n'es pas en train de me suggérer de l'attacher, quand même?

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

-Tant que ça marche.

Gai fixa l'œil visible de Kakashi un long moment avant de réaliser qu'il était sérieux.

-Je ne pourrais pas.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que je ne pourrais pas! Vraiment, Kakashi. L'attacher? Ça fait tellement.. barbare.  
-Ça a l'air un peu sévère, mais au final, c'est pour son bien, non? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne se reposera pas, qu'il soit malade ou blessé. Ça lui fera bien plus de tort sur la durée. Son corps est malmené, avec l'entraînement habituel. S'il n'apprend pas à se maîtriser, il pourrait finir par se tuer.

Gai soupira. Peut-être que Kakashi avait raison. Peut-être qu'il devait commencer à être plus strict avec Lee.

-Merci, Kakashi.  
-Pas de quoi.  
-Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment il va. Euh.. combien je te dois?  
-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est pour moi.  
-Tu es sûr?

Le coin de son œil visible se plissa dans un sourire.

-Et bien, je t'ai invité. Considère que c'est un remerciement pour avoir sauvé mes fesses durant la dernière mission.

Kakashi lui fit signe de la main.

-À plus tard. 

* * *

Gai entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lee. Il marcha silencieusement pour que les lattes du plancher ne le trahissent pas en craquant.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lee et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Lee était par terre, il faisait des abdominaux.

-Cinq cent sept, cinq cent huit..

Il s'arrêta, la respiration haletante et la sueur coulant sur son visage.

-Cinq cent neuf..

Il si plia en deux pour tousser, puis repris, tremblant d'épuisement.

-Cinq cent dix..

Gai fit demi-tour, les poings serrés. Les mots de Kakashi résonnaient dans sa tête _: S'il n'apprend pas à se maîtriser, il pourrait finir par se tuer._ Cette fois, c'était seulement une grippe, mais si Lee était gravement malade, son refus de rester alité _pourrait_ mettre sa vie en danger.

Gai se prépara mentalement, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches.

-Lee!

Lee se figea et leva les yeux. La culpabilité se peignit sur son visage.

-Gai-sensei! J–Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer.  
-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait d'être hors du lit?

Gai détestait le ton froid de sa voix, mais il était résolu à demeurer ferme cette fois. Pour le bien de Lee.

Lee déglutit et se leva, les épaules crispées.

-Je suis désolé.

Gai hésita. Lee avait l'air tellement contrit, tellement penaud, c'était difficile d'être furieux après lui. Il renforça sa résolution.

-"Désolé" ce n'est pas assez. Je t'ai donné deux fois un ordre direct, et deux fois tu m'as désobéi. Tu me déçois. Tu me déçois beaucoup.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent, et il recula comme si on l'avait frappé.

-Gai-sensei..  
-Tu penses que tu peux ignorer mes ordres au gré de tes envies?  
-N–non!  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais hors du lit?  
-Je.. déglutit Lee, des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux. Je voulais juste m'entraîner un peu. Je ne le ferai plus, je le promets. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas en colère.

Gai sentit son cœur se fissurer, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ces grands yeux humides. Il voulait prendre Lee dans ses bras et lui dire que tout était pardonné. Il repoussa ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il parla, son ton était plat et sans émotion.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Lee?

Lee prit une inspiration ébranlée, redressa ses épaules et chassa ses larmes. Puis il se mit à genoux, plaqua ses mains au sol et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que sa têt touche le plancher.

-Sensei, j'ai vraiment honte. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement. S'il vous plaît, punissez-moi sévèrement. Ne vous retenez pas. Je peux l'encaisser.

Gai expira lentement par le nez. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien, il regarda Lee à genoux devant lui, le front collé au sol.

-Allonge-toi, dit Gai.

Lee leva la tête, les sourcils froncés de confusion.

-Gai-sensei?  
-Tu m'as entendu. Sur le lit.

Lee rampa jusqu'au lit et s'allongea sur le dos.

Gai fouilla dans la sacoche à sa hanche et en sortit une corde. Lee leva la tête, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Que..  
-Il semblerait que tu sois incapable de rester au lit, même quand ta santé en dépend, donc tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Le rouge monta au joues de Lee, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent davantage.

-V–vous allez m'attacher? dit-il d'une voix qui sonna comme un couinement choqué.  
-Ça ira. C'est une corde spéciale pour ligoter les ninja, donc tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire.  
-M–mais..  
-Pas de mais. Je suis ton Sensei, et tu es mon subordonné. Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié ce que ça veut dire, donc je vais te le rappeler. Avec autant de force qu'il faudra.

Lee déglutit. Il avait l'air tellement affecté que Gai ne put maintenir son visage froid plus longtemps. Son expression s'adoucit.

-Je fais ça parce que je tiens à toi, dit-il doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Comprends ça, s'il te plaît.

La peur s'évanouit du visage de Lee.

-Gai-sensei..

Sa voix tremblait, et les larmes refirent surface. Cette fois, cependant, le regard qu'il avait n'était pas de la honte, mais du soulagement.

-Je comprends.

Gai tira une chaise, s'assit près du lit et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de procéder. Il avait déjà ligoté des ennemis auparavant, mais dans ces moments-là, le confort n'était pas vraiment pris en compte – et il voulait que Lee soit à l'aise. Autant que possible, tout du moins. Un moment plus tard, il se mit au travail, en commençant par les pieds de Lee. En utilisant des petits bouts de corde, il lia les chevilles de Lee ensemble, puis ses genoux. Il serra les nœuds pour les sécuriser le plus possible sans pour autant trop serrer les cordes. Il ne voulait pas couper la circulation sanguine de Lee.

-Gai-sensei? appela doucement Lee.  
-Oui, Lee?  
-Je peux avoir une couverture?  
-Bien sûr.

Gai recouvrit Lee d'une couette et la remonta jusqu'à son buste. Il étudia le visage de son élève, remarquant qu'il avait les joues un peu rouges, le front légèrement luisant de sueur.

-Ça ira? Je ne t'ai pas attaché trop serré?  
-Non, dit-il en souriant faiblement. Même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas tellement me plaindre. _C'est_ ma punition, n'est-ce pas?  
-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies mal pour autant.

Il savait qu'il se radoucissait tandis qu'il parlait à Lee, mais il s'en fichait. Gai resta silencieux un instant, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il allait faire avec les bras de Lee. Il pourrait passer une corde autour du haut du corps de Lee et les attacher sur le côté en même temps.. mais ça demanderait beaucoup de corde, et ça ne serait sûrement pas confortable. Mais peut-être que.. oui, ça devrait marcher.

Gai attacha un bout de corde autour du poignet droit de Lee, puis attacha l'autre bout de la corde au coin du lit. Il fait la même chose avec la main gauche de Lee, serra les nœuds jusqu'à être sûr que Lee ne pourrait pas faire glisser ses mains pour se libérer. Puis il se releva et croisa les bras sur son torse, évaluant son travail.

-Voilà. Ça devrait aller.  
-Est-ce que je peux savoir combien de temps je dois rester comme ça?  
-Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Au moins pour la nuit.  
-Et si je dois aller aux toilettes? Ou bien.. je dois juste me retenir?

Gai piqua un fard.

-Non, non. Bien sûr que non.

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail.

-Si tu dois aller à la salle de bain, je te détacherai et ensuite je t'attacherai à nouveau. Je vais laisser la cloche à côté de ta main, comme ça tu pourras la faire sonner si tu as besoin de moi. Et si ça ne marche pas, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Je ne serai pas loin.  
-Merci, dit Lee, les joues toujours rouges.

Gai se dit que ça devait être embarrassant pour lui.

-Je suis sans défense, comme ça, murmura Lee. Non? Je veux dire.. si quelqu'un m'attaque, je ne pourrais pas me défendre.  
-Je ne laisserai rien ni personne venir te faire de mal.  
-Je sais, dit Lee. J'ai confiance en vous.

Gai sourit.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop serré comme ça? dit-il avant de serrer les doigts de Lee. Tu sens?  
-Oui. Ça va.  
-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais aller préparer le dîner. Je reviens vite.

* * *

Gai fit de la soupe et donna à manger à Lee, cuillère après cuillère, étant donné que Lee ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains. Puis il alla dans sa propre chambre en laissant la cloche sur la table de chevet, suffisamment proche pour que Lee puisse l'attraper même en ayant les mains attachées.

Après qu'il fut parti, Lee était étendu au lit, à regarder le plafond. Il tira sur les cordes, mais les nœuds étaient serrés. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'ils se défassent.

Normalement, il détestait être impuissant ou immobile, mais quelque chose était différent. Les mots de Gai – _Je fais ça parce que je tiens à toi_ – résonnaient dans sa tête. Il sentait la puissance de l'amour que Gai lui portait dans ces nœuds. Et étant donné que l'entraînement n'était pas en option dans l'immédiat – car ce choix lui avait été enlevé – le désir brûlant de mouiller le maillot, qui lui tenait compagnie depuis l'âge de six ans, s'était temporairement estompé, permettant à l'épuisement prendre place dans tout son corps. Une agréable torpeur le parcourut.

Il faisait rarement l'expérience de ce sentiment – cette relaxation calme, confuse. C'était différent du sommeil. Le sommeil était un travail productif, fait pour remettre son corps et son esprit d'aplomb. Mais il ne faisait rien de productif en ce moment même, et il trouva – pour une fois – que ça lui convenait. Il se demanda si c'était ce que ressentait tout le temps Shikamaru. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il s'assoupit un moment. Durant la nuit, il finit par se réveiller, la vessie pleine et douloureuse, et essaya de s'asseoir, mais il fut retenu par les cordes. Lee se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas interrompre le sommeil de Gai. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se retenir jusqu'au matin. Quelques minutes après, cependant, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas endurer ça aussi longtemps. Il fit sonner la cloche.

Gai fut là en quelques secondes, vêtu de son pyjama à rayures et se frottant les yeux. Il détacha les cordes et aida Lee à sortir du lit.

Lee revint de la salle de bain une minute plus tard et retourna au lit. Il étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et attendit que Gai lui attache à nouveau les poignets. Voyant que Gai ne faisait rien, il dit: "Gai-sensei? Je suis prêt."

Gai hésita. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son regard endormi, il avait l'air étrangement vulnérable.

-Peut-être que j'ai été un peu dur avec toi, murmura-il. Pour être honnête, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'y pensais, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir agi comme il faut.  
-Non, Gai-sensei. J'y ai pensé aussi, et vous aviez raison. Je vous ai désobéi, et c'est une très mauvaise chose. Si nous avions été en mission, ignorer vos ordres aurait pu compromettre la sécurité de toute l'équipe.  
-Oui, mais.. nous ne sommes pas en mission.  
-Peut-être, mais je sais que vous ne me donneriez pas d'ordre si ce n'était pas important. C'est une punition juste.  
-Tu ne trouves pas ça embarrassant?  
-Non, pas du tout. C'est presque comme une sorte d'entraînement. De la méditation. Puisque je ne peux pas bouger, je dois trouver un autre moyen d'occuper mon esprit.  
-Je vois, fit Gai en hochant la tête. L'esprit de la jeunesse est en ébullition. Parfois, il brûle avec trop de force, et le corps en souffre.  
-C'est vrai, Gai-sensei. Mais quand mon corps est immobilisé, mon esprit se calme. S'il vous plaît, attachez-moi.  
-Très bien, dit-il avant d'attacher les chevilles et les poignets de Lee, de les relier au lit et de vérifier les nœuds pour que Lee ne se libère pas. Tu veux la couverture?  
-Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Gai rabattit la couette sur Lee, puis alla prendre le thermomètre de la salle de bain pour prendre sa température.

-Trente-sept sept. C'est redescendu depuis hier, mais tu es encore fiévreux.  
-Vous pensez que je pourrai m'entraîner demain?  
-On verra comment tu te sens dans la matinée.

Gai le regarda un moment, le regard indéchiffrable. Puis il posa une main sur la tête de Lee et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Lee ne bougea pas, savourant le contact. Un sentiment chaleureux et paisible le parcourut lorsque ces doigts puissants frictionnèrent sa tête, et ses paupières se fermèrent.

-Bonne nuit, Lee.  
-Bonne nuit, Gai-sensei.

Lee ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, mais sa respiration ralentit et ses muscles se décontractèrent. Gai resta à ses côtés ; Lee sentait sa proximité, il entendait sa respiration.

Lee resta immobile quelques minutes. Il bougea légèrement ses yeux sous ses paupières pour faire croire qu'il rêvait – il simula même un léger ronflement. L'instant d'après, Gai fit quelque chose qu'il faisait seulement quand il croyait son élève endormi : Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de Lee.

-Fais de beaux rêves, chuchota-il.

Un moment après, Lee s'endormit. 

* * *

Lee se réveilla en sentant la lumière du jour sur son visage. Il avait dormi paisiblement, et à part sa gorge un peu irritée et un léger un mal de tête, il se sentait presque normal. Il s'étira – du mieux qu'il put étant donné les cordes – et remarqua que la couette était tombée du lit. Il avait dû la faire tomber en bougeant dans son sommeil. Lee bailla, leva les yeux.. et sursauta.

Un garçon de son âge le regardait par la fenêtre: un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille, aux dents pointues et aux joues peintes en rouge. Un petit chien se tenait sur sa tête comme un chapeau étrange. Lee mit un moment à le reconnaître.

-Kiba-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas regarder par la fenêtre des gens. C'est impoli.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je courais sur les toits et je t'ai vu attaché comme dans les pages centrales d'un magazine S.M. .Ça avait l'air un peu trop bizarre pour que je l'ignore.

Le chien blanc aboya, comme s'il approuvait.

Lee fronça les sourcils, perplexe. S.M.? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

-Non, tout va bien.  
-Tu n'es pas kidnappé?  
-Non. Je vis ici.  
-Alors quoi, tu aimes dormir attaché?  
-Je m'entraîne.  
-Tu t'entraînes?  
-Oui. Je ne sais pas me reposer, même quand j'en ai besoin, donc je suis attaché au lit pour apprendre à être immobile et calme. C'est ma pénitence pour avoir travaillé trop dur.  
-Okaaaay. Maintenant retour à la réalité. J'imagine que si ça te va de faire.. peu importe ce qui se passe ici, alors il n'y a aucune raison de s'alarmer, donc je vais juste reprendre ma route.

À ce moment-là, le petit chien blanc sauta par la fenêtre entrouverte et courut vers le lit de Lee.

-Oi, Akamaru! cria Kiba.

Akamaru sauta sur le lit et renifla le visage de Lee, puis son entrejambe. Lee piqua un fard.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce–

Akamaru revint à la fenêtre en courant, sauta dans les bras de Kiba, et poussa trois aboiements suivis d'un grognement bas et pleurnichant.

-Oh, fit Kiba, vraiment? Bien.  
-Est-ce qu'il vient de te dire quelque chose? demanda Lee en clignant des yeux.  
-Mmh? Oh, rien. À plus!

Kiba bondit, Akamaru sur ses talons.

Lee fixa la fenêtre, répétant dans sa tête les paroles de Kiba. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "les pages centrales d'un magazine S.M."?

Lee nota mentalement qu'il devrait demander à Gai plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la traduction du troisième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction passe en rating M, juste au cas où. Il n'aura pas de sexe dans cette histoire, mais néanmoins, elle contient des thèmes matures. Lisez en connaissance de cause.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, Gai prit la température de Lee.

-Tu n'as presque plus de fièvre, commenta-il. Je pense que tu peux recommencer à t'entraîner aujourd'hui. Mais n'y vas pas trop fort.  
-Oui, Sensei.

Gai se redressa et détourna le regard en se frottant la nuque.

-J'ai été plutôt dur avec toi hier soir. Je regrette d'avoir dit certaines choses. Je suis peut-être ton sensei, mais tu es bien plus qu'un subordonné à mes yeux.  
-Je comprends. Je ne suis pas en colère. Parfois, quand on tient à quelqu'un, on doit être sévère avec lui. Pas vrai?

Gai sourit.

-Tu es très mature pour ton jeune âge, tu sais. Je te connais depuis presque un an, et tu arrives encore à me surprendre.

Lee sourit, ses joues se parant d'un rouge de plaisir. Puis il s'éclaira la voix.

-Euh.. Gai-sensei..  
-Oui?  
-Est-ce que vous pouvez me détacher? Je dois aller à la salle de bain.  
-Oh. Bien sûr, dit Fai avant de défaire les nœuds. Cette fois, je te laisse détaché. Je pense que tu as compris la leçon. Mais souviens toi..

Il regarda Lee droit dans les yeux et leva un doigt vers lui, lui touchant presque le bout du nez. Lee loucha en essayant de le regarder.

-Si tu désobéis de nouveau à mes ordres – et plus particulièrement quand ça concerne ta santé et ta sécurité – tu passeras une autre nuit attaché. Compris?  
-Oui, Gai-sensei! dit Lee en portant la main à sa tempe, dans un salut militaire.

L'expression sévère de Gai s'adouçit.

-Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Lee se rappela qu'il avait une question à poser. Oh, ça pourrait attendre un peu.

* * *

Lee poussa un cri et fit la roue. Il venait de casser un bloc de roche en deux d'un coup de pied bien placé et était en train de faire une de ses petites danses de la victoire, bondissant en cercles, sautant dans tous les sens, agissant à la manière d'un chiot hyperactif.

-Il est vraiment en forme aujourd'hui, marmonna Neji.

Tenten sourit.

-Et bien, il a dû rester au lit pendant trois jours. Il a beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser.  
-Je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fit! s'écria Lee. Gai-sensei, vous avez vu ça?

Gai laissa échapper un grand rire, souleva Lee du sol et le serra contre lui en tournant sur place.

-Oui, évidemment! Tes efforts ont payé.  
-Donnez-moi une tâche plus dure à accomplir! Je déborde de jeunesse! Plus rien n'a aucune limite pour moi! Est-ce que vous êtes fier de moi, Sensei?  
-Mon cher élève, tu le remplis de fierté chaque jour.  
-Gai-sensei!  
-Lee!  
-Gai-sensei!  
-Ils sont bloqués en mode repeat, dit Neji. On ferait mieux de les redémarrer.

Tenten s'approcha de Gai et lui tapota l'épaule.

-On devrait peut-être continuer notre entraînement?  
-Hein? Ah, bien sûr! À présent, écoutez bien..

* * *

Lee fredonnait joyeusement tandis qu'il rentrait avec Gai au village. Les ombres douces du début de soirée tapissaient les rues, et son corps brûlait de l'agréable et profonde douleur de l'épuisement. Après avoir été enfermé trois jours dans l'appartement, ça faisait un bien fou de faire à nouveau marcher ses muscles.

Gai s'arrêta dans un magasin et leur acheta des danga. Il tendit une brochette à Lee, qui s'illumina et le remercia. Pendant qu'ils marchaient tout en mangeant, Lee se souvint de sa conversation avec Kiba, répétant les mots dans sa tête.

-Gai-sensei, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire S.M.?

Gai s'étouffa avec une bouchée de dango. Il tapa son torse du poing, toussa et déglutit.

-Où as-tu entendu ça?  
-Kiba-kun. Ce matin je parlais avec lui par la fenêtre. Quand il m'a vu attaché au lit, il a dit qu'on aurait dit.. comment a-il dit? "les pages centrales d'un magazine S.M.".  
-Seigneur, marmonna Gai. Les enfants, de nos jours. Comment peut-il connaître..

Il baissa les yeux vers Lee, qui avait toujours un regard interrogateur, et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Peu importe, Lee. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont tu dois nourrir ton esprit plein de jeunesse.

Lee acquiesça, mais la réaction de Gai avait seulement titillé sa curiosité. Alors qu'il finissait son dango, Lee regardait Gai du coin de l'œil. L'expression de son sensei était voilée de trouble. Il fronça davantage les sourcils pendant un moment, et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe en secouant la tête.

-Gai-sensei, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Lee. Je vous ai mis en colère?  
-Non, Lee, dit Gai en le regardant avec un sourire forcé. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Simplement..

Il hésita sur les mots.

-Le fait que tu sois attaché au lit n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lee rejoignit ses camarades pour l'entraînement habituel sur le terrain, à la lisière de Konoha. Après avoir fait leurs exercices d'échauffement, Gai dit à Lee et Neji à se s'entraîner à marcher sur l'eau pendant qu'il allait entraîner Tenten au lancer d'armes.

Gai passa trois heures avec Tenten, et Lee sentait monter en lui la frustration tandis qu'l marchait sur l'étang pour la centième fois. Il voulait que Gai le regarde.

-Gai-sensei! appela-il.

Gai s'arrêta et regarda en direction de Lee.

-Regardez ça!

Il fit le poirier sur l'eau et mit son bras droit dans le dos, à présent en équilibre sur sa main gauche.. avant de perdre soudainement l'équilibre et de finir dans l'eau dans un bruit d'éclaboussures. Trempé et crachotant, il rampa jusqu'à la rive. Ses joues étaient rouges de gêne alors qu'il se relevait et essorait son vêtement mouillé.

Gai sourit et lui fit signe.

-Continue de travailler, Lee. Tu le tiens bien.

Puis il se détourna pour revenir à Tenten.

Les joues de Lee le brûlèrent d'autant plus.

-Je vais y arriver cette fois, je le jure!

Il marcha à la surface de l'eau une nouvelle fois et attendit que Gai se retourne, mais Gai était concentré sur Tenten. Il lui montrait une technique de lancer à une main. Elle dit quelque chose et Gai rit, hocha la tête et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Neji, également sur l'eau, s'approcha de Lee.

-Arrête de bouder. Gai-sensei ne peut pas avoir l'attention braquée sur toi en permanence, tu sais.

Lee se sentit rougir encore plus, et il se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne boude pas.

Il refit le poirier et marcha sur l'étang en s'éloignant de Neji. Lorsqu'il se mit à nouveau sur un bras, il resta à la surface. Son bras crispé tremblait et il tint la position pendant cinq minutes entières.. mais d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas satisfaisant si Gai ne le regardait pas. Il se remit sur ses pieds et soupira.

-Tu devrais faire attention, fit doucement Neji.

Lee le regarda d'un air confus.

-C'est juste un petit étang. Ce n'est pas dangereux.  
-Je parle de lui, dit-il en jetant un œil à Gai.

Lee se tendit et regarda Gai. Son sensei était toujours dos à eux tandis qu'il parlait à Tenten, ne remarquant pas leur conversation. Lee serra les poings et reporta son regard sur Neji.

-Gai-sensei ne me ferait jamais de mal.  
-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle, dit-il. Je te dis de faire attention à tes propres sentiments.

La poitrine de Lee se serra.

-J–je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-C'est ton sensei et ton modèle. Parfait, très bien. Mais maintenant, il est en train de devenir également ton tuteur et ton meilleur ami. Tu es tout le temps avec lui. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que je vous ai vus l'un sans l'autre.

Lee se mordit la lèvre.

-J'aime être avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça?  
-Il existe quelque chose comme aimer un peu trop quelqu'un.  
-Quand on aime, on ne peut pas être dans l'erreur, dit fermement Lee.  
-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Neji. C'est une émotion. Ni plus, ni moins.

Lee croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Je ne vois pas quel est ton problème avec nous. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aimer passer du temps avec mon sensei? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas être aussi mon ami?

Neji soupira.

-Oublie ça.

Ils s'exercèrent en silence pendant cinq minutes. Puis, pris d'une inspiration, Lee demanda: "Neji, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur le S.M.?

Neji tomba bruyamment dans l'eau. En crachotant, il grimpa sur la surface de l'étang et regarda Lee.

- _Quoi?  
_ -Je te demande juste si tu sais quelque chose sur ce qu'est le S.M. J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de ça récemment.

Neji activa silencieusement ses Byakugan et fixa Lee. Lee lui rendit son regard. L'instant d'après, les veines gonflées autour des yeux de Neji s'évanouirent.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'un ton égal.

Puis il rejoignit la rive et essora ses cheveux dégoulinants.

-Mais tu..  
-Retournons à l'entraînement.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Gai fut étrangement distant. En apparence, tout était pareil.. mais lorsqu'il souriait à Lee, ses yeux restaient un peu vagues. Et il prenait rarement Lee dans ses bras, il le touchait occasionnellement, seulement pour lui donner des tapes brèves sur l'épaule.

C'était comme ça depuis leur conversation. Et Lee ne savait _toujours pas_ ce qu'était le S.M.

Puis Gai reçut une mission en solo qui le retiendrait loin de Konoha pendant quelques jours. Lee passa la première journée à s'entraîner seul, à penser à son sensei qui lui manquait cruellement, même s'il venait juste de partir. Une fois le soir tombé, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il repéra Kiba marcher dans la rue et lui fit signe. Kiba s'arrêta et fit face à Lee. Son chien, Akamaru, était posé sur sa tête comme à son habitude. Lee se précipita vers lui.

-Bonjour, Kiba-kun.  
-Salut.. Lee, c'est ça? On s'est parlé l'autre jour?  
-Oui. J'étais attaché au lit.  
-Oh. C'est vrai.  
-Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose.  
-Je ne fais rien de spécial, dit Kiba en haussant les épaules.

Lee s'éclaircit la voix.

-Quand nous avons parlé, cette fois-là, tu as fait allusion au S.M.

Les pupilles fines se dilatèrent quelque peu.

-Ouais, et?  
-Et bien, je veux que tu saches que le fait que j'étais attaché au lit n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Gai avait été catégorique sur ce point.

-Ça faisait juste partie de mon entraînement.  
-Si tu le dis, mec..  
-Néanmoins, je..

Lee hésita, réticent à l'idée d'avouer qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et si c'était quelque chose de très connu? Il aurait l'air d'un idiot. Au lieu de quoi, il dit: "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être m'en apprendre davantage sur le S.M. Je suis curieux.

La mâchoire de Kiba se décrocha, ses sourcils disparurent sous sa capuche.

-Tu es curieux, répéta-il.  
-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ça?

Kiba cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis il éclata de rire.

-Wow. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais ce genre de personne. C'est.. wow.

Il eut un rictus, et mit les mains dans ses poches.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, j'ai quelques vidéos chez moi. Si tu veux, je peux t'en prêter une.  
-Très bien, fit Lee, perplexe. Merci.

Ils se rendirent à la maison de Kiba, Akamaru chevauchant la tête de Kiba. Il jeta un œil à Lee et sourit – ce n'était pas son rictus habituel, mais une expression hésitante, presque timide. C'était étrange, par rapport à son expression habituellement insouciante.

-Je dois l'avouer, je suis un peu soulagé de trouver un autre gars de mon âge qui aime ce genre de trucs. Je ne me sens plus comme un mec chelou. Alors, tu es plutôt côté S ou côté M?  
-Je ne sais pas trop.  
-Tu te cherches encore, hein? Moi-même je suis un peu des deux.

Il s'arrêta en face de sa maison.

-Attends là.

Il posa Akamaru au sol, grimpa dans un arbre du jardin et sauta par une fenêtre ouverte au premier étage.. puis ressortit d'un bons, se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre et tendit à Lee une cassette vidéo sans nom.

-Et voilà, dit-il.

Il songea à demander à Kiba ce qu'il y avait sur la cassette, puis décida d'attendre et de la regarder lui-même. De toute façon, Lee préférait apprendre à travers la démonstration plus qu'à travers l'explication.

-Merci.  
-Pas de problème, dit Kiba avant d'hésiter. Mmh, avant de te donner ça, je devrais sûrement te demander.. si tu as quelque chose contre les jeux d'eau?

Jeux d'eau? Lee scilla. Et bien, il avait déjà nagé auparavant.

-Non, ça va. Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas, mais je pense qu'il y a d'autres choses que je préfère.  
-Oh, fit Kiba en s'éclairant la voix et en baissant les yeux sur Akamaru qui ignorait leur conversation et préférait renifler le pied de Lee. Et bien, tant que ça ne te dérange pas..

Il haussa les épaules.

Lee acquiesça comme s'il avait compris. C'était une des conversations les plus déroutantes qu'il avait jamais eues, et tout ce que disait Kiba le perdait encore plus. Pourtant, il sentait que s'il révélait son ignorance, Kiba pourrait refuser d'en parler et se renfermerait, comme Gai et Neji. Il pourrait même reprendre la cassette. Pour une raison inconnue, il lui semblait que c'était un sujet délicat.. mais ça renforçait d'autant plus la détermination de Lee de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Kiba se frotta la nuque.

-Je devrais te prévenir, il y _a_ des trucs hardcore là-dedans.  
-Hardcore?  
-Ouais, je veux dire, c'est assez violent.

Violent. Donc ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait de se battre?

-Je ne serais pas un ninja si je ne pouvais pas supporter la violence.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu est bien sûr de toi?  
-Évidemment, dit Lee.

Ce n'était qu'une cassette, après tout. Pourquoi ça serait aussi mauvais?

-Très bien, dans ce cas. Pas besoin de me la rendre dans la seconde, j'en ai d'autres, dit-il avec de nouveau ce sourire étrangement timide qui dévoila une canine acérée. Hé, peut-être qu'un de ces jours, on pourrait..

Il se tut, et Lee attendit. Au bout d'un moment, Kiba secoua la tête.

-Peu importe.  
-D'accord. Et bien.. Je pense que je vais rentrer, alors.  
-Ok. À plus.

Lee rentra chez lui, la cassette à la main. C'était très étrange.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la traduction du quatrième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre peut être dérangeant pour certaines personnes. Après, vu comme se termine le chapitre précédent, c'est assez évident.

* * *

Plus tard, seul dans sa chambre, Lee inséra la cassette dans le magnétoscope. Il s'assit sur son lit en tailleur, et fixa d'un œil attentif l'écran où apparut une image.

Le film avait l'air d'avoir été filmé dans une cave avec un caméscope familial. Quand Lee réalisa ce qu'il voyait, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Un homme mince aux cheveux bruns était agenouillé au sol, le dos nu exposé, les bras au-dessus de la tête, les poignets attachés au mur. Il était nu et ne portait qu'un masque semblable à ceux que portaient les membres de l'ANBU. Un râle bruyant se faisait entendre derrière le masque qui ressemblait à un chat tandis qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule.

Un autre homme s'approcha, masqué et vêtu seulement d'un pantalon en cuir moulant ; un homme musclé aux cheveux noirs. Il ressemblait vaguement à Gai, mais pas complètement non plus.

Le cœur de Lee s'accéléra, et il gigota, mal à l'aise, le visage brûlant. Il était content que Gai ne soit pas là aujourd'hui. Lee n'était pas sûr de vouloir que son professeur entre et tombe sur ça. Ça serait embarrassant, d'essayer d'expliquer pourquoi il était en train de regarder une vidéo de deux hommes masqués, l'un d'eux étant nu et enchaîné au mur.. d'autant plus que Lee n'avait lui-même aucune idée de ce qui se passait. C'était ça, le S.M.?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs leva un bras, et Lee remarqua le fouet qu'il tenait dans sa main: une longue lanière de cuir avec trois petites billes métalliques accrochées au bout.

-Fais-le, dit l'homme attaché d'une voix rauque.  
-Silence, petite salope, dit l'autre homme.

Alors que le fouet claqua, Lee décida que l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Gai, après-tout. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il n'était pas aussi musclé.

La flagellation continua un moment, accompagnée des gémissements de l'homme attaché qui se tortillait, se frottant parfois contre le mur. Le fouet laissait des marques crues, rouges et brillantes. Puis deux autres hommes arrivèrent, tous deux portant des masques et vêtus d'étranges habits en cuirs avec des pointes en métal. L'un d'eux enleva son pantalon. Un liquide jaune éclaboussa l'homme attaché, qui gémit, haleta et grogna comme un animal. Une sensation froide et nauséeuse enserra l'estomac de Lee, mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. L'image terne retenait son regard. Il serra ses genoux contre lui alors que le fouet reprenait sa danse et que l'homme attaché geignait – de plaisir ou de douleur, c'était dur à dire.

Ce qui choqua le plus Lee était la _froideur_ de tout ça. À part le bref échange au début, aucun des participants ne parlait. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucune affection dans ce jeu – si tant était qu'il y en eut une.

Puis, l'homme aux cheveux noirs – qui, avait décrété Lee, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Gai – urina dans un verre, et Lee ne put en regarder davantage. D'une main tremblante, il éteignit la télévision.

Pendant presque une heure, il resta assis sur son lit, serrant ses genoux, le regard dans le vide, se sentant étrangement apathique. Puis il se leva de son lit. Il irait s'entraîner un moment, pensa-il. L'entraînement l'aiderait. D'une certaine manière.

* * *

Gai rentra à Konoha un jour plus tôt qu'il l'avait prévu. Il se rendit à son appartement en fredonnant, ayant hâte de revoir Lee.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Lee l'accueille avec une suprise pleine de joie, mais durant toute la soirée, Lee demeura étrangement distant et silencieux. Alors qu'ils mangeaient ensemble à table, il répondait aux questions de Gai par des monosyllabes, sans jamais vraiment croiser le regard de son sensei.

Gai prit un morceau de poulet entre ses baguettes et s'arrêta un instant pour étudier le visage de Lee.

-Tout va bien, Lee?  
-Oui, Gai-sensei, répondit Lee d'un ton morne.  
-Tu es sûr? demanda Gai en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
-Je suis fatigué. C'est tout.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette à moitié entamée.

-Je pense que je vais aller me coucher tôt ce soir, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Gai acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. Peut-être que Lee ne se sentait tout simplement pas très bien. Peut-être qu'il combattait une autre grippe.. ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas bien guéri de la première. Il regarda Lee mettre ses restes dans une boîte, la mettre au frigo, et se rendre à sa chambre.

* * *

Durant les jours suivants, Lee s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croiser le regard de son professeur. Quand ça arrivait, sa poitrine et son visage étaient brûlants de honte. Il n'avait pas compris exactement pourquoi il avait honte, mais la sensation le suivait partout comme une ombre.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait emprunté la cassette, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas rendue. Il voulait s'en débarrasser, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la toucher ; elle était toujours dans le magnétoscope. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait de nouveau se retrouver face à Kiba. S'il rendait la cassette, Kiba voudrait sûrement savoir ce qu'il en pensait.. et Lee devrait soit lui mentir, soir lui dire la vérité, et il ne savait pas ce qui lui serait le plus difficile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose de terrible, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi.. et savoir que Gai était dans les parages empirer tout ça. Il essayait de ne pas inquiéter son professeur – il essayait de sourire et de prétendre que tout était normal – mais il lui semblait que plus rien n'était normal.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette nuit – la nuit où Gai l'avait attaché au lit en guise de punition – Lee n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi perturbé. La cassette l'aurait peut-être quand même ennuyé, mais il aurait pu mettre tout ça de côté: la cataloguer mentalement et la classer comme quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Que c'était juste des gens fous qui faisaient des choses folles. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ses pensées revenaient à cette nuit. Il sentait qu'il y avait une connexion à elle, que le contenu de la cassette révélait quelque chose à propos de Lee, de sa relation avec son sensei, de la nature de son cœur et de ses désirs.

Ça l'embrouillait. Pire, ça l'effrayait. Mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Que pourrait-il dire? Comment pourrait-il l'expliquer à Gai?

Un autre jour passa ; un autre jour à s'entraîner, à éviter le regard de tout le monde, à essayer d'agie comme si rien n'avait changé. Après que Neji et Tenten furent rentrés chez eux, Lee resta sur le terrain d'entraînement, frappant dans un tronc.

Il se rappela la pression des cordes autour de ses poignets, la bulle de plaisir dans son estomac en entendant le ton dur mais pourtant aimant dans la voix de Gai. Ce sentiment de sécurité.

Il pensa à l'homme enchaîné au mur, le bruit du fouet qui claquait sur sa peau, la déchiquetant. La voix de celui qui tenait le fouet résonnait dans sa mémoire: _Silence, petite salope._ Il n'y avait aucun amour dans cette voix.

Lee frappa le tronc encore et encore. Un sentiment étroit et chaud se répandait dans sa poitrine et dans son estomac, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. La transpiration lui coulait dans les yeux et il cilla. Il était vaguement conscient du fait que ses mains saignaient – laissant des traces rouges sur l'écorce – mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

* * *

Gai attendit Lee plusieurs heures, mais Lee ne rentrait pas. Le dîner refroidissait pendant que Gai faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Malgré le fait que Lee affirmait sans cesse que tout allait bien, Gai savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Lee avait toujours l'air distant et préoccupé ces derniers temps. Mais Lee ne lui dirait rien, et Gai ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Lee et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Le lit de Lee était fait au carré, comme d'habitude, toutes ses combinaisons dans le placard.. à part celles qui étaient sales, qui étaient dans un panier à côté de son lit. Tout avait l'air normal. Puis Gai remarqua la cassette vidéo noire qui ressortait du magnétoscope de Lee.

Il avait beau avoir une télévision dans sa chambre, Lee ne s'en servait presque jamais, et autant que sache Gai, il n'avait jamais acheté de cassette vidéo ; les films ne l'avaient jamais trop intéressé. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être? Est-ce que ça pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec l'étrangement comportement de Lee?

Gai savait qu'il ne devait pas fourrer son nez dans la vie privée de Lee. Ça ne le regardait pas. Pourtant..

Il resta là quelques minutes, à regarder la cassette. Puis il entra dans la chambre, poussa la cassette dans le magnétoscope, et alluma la télévision.

Il resta bouche bée. Sidéré, il regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Après une trentaine de secondes, il martela du doigt le bouton pour faire sortir la cassette.

Gai fit volte-face, l'estomac noué, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire à présent. Pourquoi est-ce que Lee regarderait quelque chose comme ça?

Bien entendu, Lee s'approchait de cette partie de la jeunesse. Il commençait sûrement à penser davantage au sexe. Pourtant.. Gai n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver de la pornographie dans la chambre de son élève, et encore moins une vidéo S.M. hardcore, avec en plus de la flagellation et.. il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il y avait d'autre, mais il était quasiment sûr que ce verre ne contenait pas de la bière au gingembre. Gai pressa une main contre son front, accablé. Est-ce que Lee.. _aimait_ ce genre de choses? D'ailleurs où avait-il trouvé cette cassette? C'était une cassette d'enregistrement sur laquelle il n'y avait aucune étiquette ; ce n'était pas le genre de chose que n'importe qui pouvait louer tranquillement dans un magasin.

Gai prit une inspiration tremblotante et mit de côté son embarras. Il ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer ça. Aussi difficile serait-ce, il devait parler à Lee.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la traduction du dernier chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était presque minuit lorsque Lee rentra, et Gai l'attendait dans le salon. Lee entra et se figea. Quand son regard tomba sur la cassette vidéo sans étiquette dans la main de Gai, il se crispa, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Assieds-toi, Lee, dit Gai.

Son ton était calme et plat, et son visage sage arborait une expression neutre.

Lee déglutit et s'assit sur le divan, les mains agrippant ses genoux. Son visage était exsangue.

Gai se mit face à lui et leva la cassette.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans ta chambre, dit-il.

Lee tressaillit et sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Sensei..

Gai posa la cassette entre eux, sur la table basse.

-Où as-tu eu ça? demanda-il doucement.

Lee se mordit la lèvre, le regard baissé.

-Je l'ai empruntée à quelqu'un, murmura-il.  
-À un adulte ou à un autre enfant?  
-À un garçon de mon âge, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Gai se demanda qui avait donné cette chose à Lee mais il décida de mettre cette question de côté pour le moment. Il étudia les joues rouges de Lee, puis reprit, toujours en gardant précautionneusement ce ton neutre.

-Je ne suis pas ton père, Lee. Je le sais.. donc ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de te parler de ça. Je ne peux légitimement pas te dire ce que tu peux regarder ou non. Mais je ne veux pas de ça chez moi. Je veux que tu le ramènes où tu l'as pris. Tu comprends?

Lee hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, les yeux toujours baissés. Ses épaules tremblaient.

-De plus, reprit Gai, même si je ne peux pas te l'interdire.. je crois que tu ne devrais pas regarder des choses comme ça. Bien sûr, à ton âge, c'est naturel d'être curieux en ce qui concerne le sexe, mais quand bien même. Il y a des meilleurs moyens d'en savoir plus là-dessus. Ça..

Il se tut un instant, repensant aux plaies sanguinolentes laissées par le fouet de l'homme masqué, aux autres hommes tout autour, froidement anonymes derrière leurs masques.. à la douleur, à l'humiliation..

Le souffle de Gai s'accéléra. Il prit une grande inspiration, luttant pour maîtriser ses sentiments personnels.

-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça. Je suis choqué, Lee.

La respiration de Lee resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, et une vague de sang lui monta à la tête. Une larme glissa sur son visage et tomba sur son genou.

-Je ne savais pas ce que c' _était_ , Gai-sensei, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Une autre larme coula.

La question innocente de Lee – _Gai-sensei, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, S.M.?_ – résonna dans la mémoire de Gai, et tout s'éclaira. Bien sûr. Bien sûr que Lee ne savait pas. Il avait posé à quelqu'un d'autre cette question innocente, et cette personne lui avait donné cette cassette. Et Lee avait été exposé à quelque chose pour laquelle son jeune esprit n'était pas du tout préparé.

Pourquoi Gai n'avait pas réalisé ça dès le début? C'était pour ça que Lee avait été tellement en retrait et tellement silencieux ces derniers jours. Et Gai n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses en le mettant face à ça et en agissant comme si Lee avait commis un crime.

Un petit sanglot étouffé attira son attention, et il vit Lee recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage enfoui contre son bras, pleurant presque en silence. Le cœur de Gai se serra en un spasme.

-Lee..  
-Je vous jure que je ne savais pas ce que c'était, Gai-sensei, dit-il, la voix tressaillante. Je suis désolé. Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas vous dégoûter.

Gentiment, Gai releva le visage de Lee et regarda ses yeux pleins de larmes. D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Gai les essuya. Lee hoqueta silencieusement.

-Je suis celui qui devrait être désolé, dit Gai. J'ai tout fait de travers. Tout va bien, Lee. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas.  
-Gai-sensei.. fit Lee en se jetant dans les bras de Gai et s'accrocha à lui.

Gai le serra contre lui, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lee tandis que ce dernier pleurait contre son épaule, dans des sanglots rauques et brefs. Son corps tremblait sous la force de ses sanglots, et Gai avait mal au cœur. Il se demandait combien de temps Lee avait dû garder ces sentiments en lui. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui.

-Tout va bien, murmura-il à nouveau.

Quand Lee arriva à se reprendre, Gai s'assit sur le divan et tapota à côté de lui. Lee s'assit en essuyant ses yeux.

-Tu veux parler de ça? demanda Gai. De ce que tu as vu?

Lee se tendit et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il doucement.  
-Ça pourrait aider d'en parler. Je sais que cette expérience a dû t'embrouiller.

Lee se mordit la lèvre. Il fixa le sol pendant un moment, puis demanda doucement: "C'est vraiment comme ça?"

-Non. Le sexe, ce n'est pas comme ça. Ou tout du moins, pas la majeure partie du temps. Il y a des gens qui aiment ce genre de choses-là, et ils trouvent d'autres genre pour s'amuser ensemble à faire ça comme ça. Mais le sexe peut également être très doux, tendre et amoureux.

Il s'éclaira la voix, sentant la chaleur dans ses joues. Discuter du sexe, en particulier avec Lee, était toujours un peu embarrassant pour lui. Mais ils devaient avoir cette conversation.

-En fait, ça peut être une expérience merveilleuse, si c'est avec quelqu'un que tu affectionnes profondément. Quelqu'un de spécial.

Lee resta silencieux pendant un moment, mâchonnant sa lèvre, ses doigts entremêlés. Puis il reprit la parole, très doucement.

-Vous ne pensez pas que je suis un pervers?  
-Non, dit Gai, surpris. Bien sûr que non. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait sur cette cassette.  
-Mais et si.. fit-il, hésitant, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, les épaules tremblantes. Je.. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait sur cette cassette. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ça, mais.. et s'il y avait autre chose que j' _ai_ aimé, quelque chose qui était _similaire_ à ça? Est-ce que ça fait de moi un pervers?

Gai fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Lee sortit la langue pour humecter ses lèvres.

-Je veux dire.. être attaché, dit-il d'une petite voix. Est-ce que c'est possible que quelqu'un apprécie d'être simplement attaché? Ou puni? Je veux dire.. peut-être que cette personne se sent juste en sécurité et aimée sans que ça soit sexuel. Vous pensez que c'est possible?  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda Gai, abasourdi.

Puis la compréhension le frappa comme la foudre.

Gai avait attaché Lee. Il l'avait attaché au lit. Et ensuite, Lee avait vu.. oh seigneur.

-Lee, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça! explosa-il, le visage rouge. Je t'ai attaché parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasse du mal. Je n'aurais – je n'ai jamais – tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était pareil, pas vrai?  
-Pas du tout, Sensei, fit doucement Lee. Mais..

Sa pomme d'Adam remonta quand il déglutit.

-Ça m'a fait me sentir bien.

La tête de Gai tournait. Il devait avoir mal entendu. N'est-ce pas?

-Qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Je ne sais pas, murmura Lee, le regard au sol. J'ai juste.. j'ai aimé ça. J'ai senti que vous teniez à moi. Comme si vous aviez le contrôle sur moi, mais d'une bonne façon. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais je me suis senti bien et quand j'ai vu ça, je..

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-C'est ça que je suis, à l'intérieur? C'est vraiment ça, que je veux? Être utilisé et traité de manière cruelle? Je me sens tellement embrouillé, et j'ai juste..

Il plissa les yeux et se cacha le visage dans le bras.

Gai posa gentiment une main sur le dos de Lee. Tout en lui souffrait de voir Lee souffrir. Son instinct le poussait à réconforter son élève, d'alléger sa souffrance, de n'importe quelle manière, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait réellement ici. Il avait presque peur d'y penser trop.

Lee n'avait jamais eu de famille. Avant Gai, il n'avait jamais connu la main ferme et aimante de la discipline bienveillante. Peut-être..

La tension quitta les épaules de Gai. Oui, c'était ça. Sûrement.

Il passa gentiment un doigt sous le menton de Lee pour relever son visage, et regarda ses yeux noirs humides.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais un Genin et que je décevais les attentes de mon sensei, il me punissait sévèrement. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que pour devenir le genre de ninja que je voulais être, je devais endurer les épreuves. J'ai dû repousser mes limites. Je devais essayer d'atteindre mon rêve. Il savait, tout comme moi, que le chemin de la grandeur est ardu et épineux. Donc j'ai enduré gaiement la douleur pour la voir comme un test à ma force, comme une chance de prouver ma valeur. Et comme un signe qui montrait à quel point mon sensei croyait en moi.

Il essuya une autre larme sur la joue de Lee.

-C'est tout ce que c'est, Lee. Tu comprends la nécessité de la discipline. Il n'y a rien de pervers là-dedans, dit-il fermement – autant à Lee qu'à lui-même. Tu as vu cette vidéo, et ça t'a embrouillé. mais ce n'est pas la même chose.  
-Vraiment? demanda doucement Lee.  
-Non. Je suis désolé si je – si je t'ai donné une fausse idée. Quand je t'ai attaché. Même si ce n'était pas pareil.. je n'aurais pas dû le faire.  
-Ne vous excusez pas, Gai-sensei. Vous essayiez de m'aider. J'ai juste été un peu embrouillé.  
-Être embrouillé, ça fait partie de la jeunesse, sourit-il. Quand j'avais ton âge, pratiquement tout m'embrouillait.  
-Et maintenant?

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Je suis un peu moins embrouillé. Mais il y a toujours plein de choses que je ne comprends pas, si tu veux savoir la vérité.

Lee écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais vous êtes tellement sage.  
-Tu trouves?

Lee hocha la tête, l'air sérieux.

-Quand j'ai une question, vous avez toujours la réponse. Vous êtes l'homme le plus sage que je connaisse.  
-Et bien.. être sage, c'est en partie réaliser à quel point tu en sais peu, dit-il avant de rire. Quand j'étais à l'Académie, un professeur m'a dit une fois que ma tête était tellement vide que c'était un miracle que qu'elle ne s'écroulait pas sur elle-même. Et je lui ai dit qu'une tête vide pouvait mieux contenir un beau rêve. Il y a des choses qui sont plus importantes que le savoir. Un cœur bon, un esprit de feu, et la volonté de s'accrocher – ce sont les choses qui importent.  
-Alors je vais continuer d'essayer, Gai-sensei.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de Lee.

-Je suis très fier de toi. Tu le sais. Pas vrai?

La respiration de Lee resta bloquée dans sa gorge, et ses yeux se fermèrent un instant.

-Merci.

Il essuya ses yeux d'un coin de manche et sourit. Ce n'était pas son sourire rayonnant habituel ; c'était un sourire timide, du coin des lèvres. Mais il était naturel.

-Vous parler m'aide toujours.  
-Tant mieux. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Lee hésita, regardant Gai d'un air incertain à travers ses cils.

-Sensei? Qui _est_ votre sensei?  
-Était. C'était mon père.

Lee fronça les sourcils.

-Alors pourquoi vous l'appelez 'votre sensei' et pas 'votre père'?

Quelque chose dans le regard de Gai lui donnait l'air troublé. Lee écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardonnez-moi. Ça ne me regarde pas, et je n'aurais pas dû demander.  
-Non. Tout va bien, fit Gai avec un sourire forcé. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te coucher, Lee? Il se fait tard.  
-Oui, Sensei.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Gai s'assit sur le divan, le regard posé sur la vidéo sur la table basse.

Pendant un instant, il se rappela les écorchures râpeuses des cordes sur ses poignets, la brûlure de ses muscles quand ses bras étaient tirés par les liens, la morsure aigue du fouet sur son dos, et la voix rauque, grave, qui lui disait qu'il était encore trop faible.

 _Six coups de fouet pour avoir raté le test_ , dit la voix éraillée dans sa mémoire _. Quatre de plus pour tes larmes. Un homme devrait verser du sang avant de verser des larmes._

Gai prit la cassette, et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de l'étui en plastique noir. Il voulait la briser, la réduire en miettes. Au lieu de quoi, il la reposa et regarda ailleurs.

Il n'attacherait plus jamais Lee.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Lee se rendit chez Kiba et toqua à la porte. Kiba lui ouvrit, et Lee lui tendit la cassette.

-Je suis venu te rendre ça.  
-Merci.

Kiba sourit d'un seul coin de la bouche, l'air un peu incertain.

-Alors, euh, t'en as pensé quoi?

-Et bien, commença Lee. Quand je t'ai emprunté ça, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, le S.M.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

-Sérieusement? Alors pourquoi..  
-Je pensais que si je me contentais de te demander, tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, vu qu'apparemment personne ne semble vouloir parler de ça. Donc j'ai pensé que je n'aurais qu'à regarder la cassette. Pour être honnête, ça m'a embrouillé et fait un peu peur.  
-Oh. Merde.

Il se gratta la nuque tandis que son visage rougissait.

-Putain. Je suis désolé.  
-Non, je suis celui qui devrait être désolé, sourit Lee. J'aurais dû simplement être honnête et admettre que je ne savais pas ce que c'était. C'est entièrement ma faute. Merci quand même de me l'avoir passée.  
-Hmm, pas de problème, fit Kiba en prenant la cassette, avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Je me sens vraiment bizarre par rapport à ça. Je veux dire, j'ai juste, comme, pensé que tu savais, que tu en étais. Mais tu n'en es pas..

Il sourit l'air incertain.

-Merde, tu dois penser que je suis un barge. Ne le dis à personne. Ok?  
-Je ne dirai rien. Et je ne pense pas que tu es barge. Mais..

Lee serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration, le menton relevé.

-Mais ça n'a pas à être comme ça. Ça n'a pas à être froid et dégradant. Ça n'a pas à être uniquement sexuel, également. Quand quelqu'un t'attache, ça devrait être par amour? Parce que l'amour est la chose la plus importante, et le cœur qui aime est à jamais plein de jeunesse.  
-Euh?  
-Au revoir!

Kiba se grattait toujours la tête tandis que Lee repartait en courant vers chez lui.

* * *

Lee mélangea le curry qui mijotait dans la casserole. Il en goûta un peu et sourit. Épicé, juste comme Gai l'aimait. Il servit le curry dans deux assiettes, mit la table et appela.

-Gai-sensei, le dîner est prêt!

Gai entra dans la pièce, en s'étirant et en respirant profondément.

-Ça sent délicieusement bon.

Il jeta un œil à la table.

-Mais je me sens un peu coupable. Tu fais toujours la cuisine. Pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas faire le dîner pour toi demain?

Pendant un instant, Lee eut l'air presque alarmé. Puis il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Gai-sensei. J' _aime_ cuisiner pour vous. Faire des choses pour vous me fait très plaisir.

Gai sourit, le regard adouci.

-Tu es vraiment une merveille.

Lee leva les yeux vers lui. Un éventail d'émotions brillèrent dans ses yeux, puis il se jeta sur Gai pour le serrer contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, le visage contre son torse. Gai fut poussé vers l'arrière dans un "Humpf!". Surpris, il baissa les yeux sur le sommet du crâne de Lee – puis lui rendit son étreinte. L'instant d'après, il relâcha sa prise, mais les bras de Lee se resserrèrent autour de lui, l'agrippant fermement. Son visage était toujours caché contre le torse de Gai.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Lee? demanda doucement Gai.  
-Non, Gai-sensei. J'ai juste besoin de vous serrer contre moi. Vous pensez que c'est bizarre?  
-Non.

Il posa une main sur la coupe au bol noir brillante de Lee.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre.

Pendant un long moment, Lee resta accroché à lui, et Gai réalisa – à sa grande surprise – qu'il tremblait.

-Lee? murmura-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'il te plaît, dis-moi.

Un autre silence. Puis, doucement: "Je me demandais.. est-ce que c'est possible de trop aimer quelqu'un, Sensei?

Gai écarquilla les yeux. Pendant un moment, il ne parla pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait poser cette question maintenant?  
-Rien. Je me demandais simplement.  
-Lee..

Il s'interrompit. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Est-ce que c' _était_ possible de trop aimer quelqu'un? S'il disait oui, qu'est-ce qui se passerait? S'il disait non, qu'est-ce qui se passerait? Et ce mot, aimer, pouvait dire différentes choses. Est-ce qu'une question pareille pouvait avoir une réponse correcte? Son instinct le poussait à répondre que l'amour était une bonne force, et que donc, il ne pouvait jamais y en avoir trop. Mais même si c'était vrai, d'autres vérités accompagnaient celles-ci, comme des aiguilles à tricoter piquées sur une pelote de laine. Donc il ne dit rien.

Il ne voulait pas s'écarter de Lee, pas maintenant, quand il avait l'air d'avoir tellement besoin de cette étreinte. Et Lee ne s'écarta pas non plus. Donc ils restèrent là, dans la cuisine, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gai remarqua que son propre cœur battait fort et il avait peur – peur de quoi, et pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Il devrait dire quelque chose, pensa-il.

-Lee, je..  
-Ce n'est rien, murmura Lee. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de dire quoi que ce soit.

Alors il ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur dîner soit froid.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^

Si vous voulez continuer à lire cette série de fictions dans l'ordre chronologique, la suivante s'appelle "Poing Ivre, Baisers Bâclés"!


End file.
